Additive manufacturing, such as three-dimensional printing, can be seen as largely a materials problem. One of the limitations of current methods is a limited materials palette and slow build speeds.
These and other limitations of the prior art are avoided by a methodology known as Composite-Based Additive Manufacturing (CBAM). CBAM is described in full in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/582,939, filed Nov. 2, 2012, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/835,690, filed Aug. 25, 2015, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/835,635, filed Aug. 25, 2015, each of which are incorporated fully herein by reference.